bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
NegaPosi Twin Towers
The NegaPosi Twin Towers are a pair of towers that're always bought together, though they can be placed separately. They consist of a Negative Tower (a blue, circular machine with a minus symbol) and a Positive Tower (a red machine with a plus symbol). The Negative Tower can shoot electric orbs which can pop bloons by 2 layers and pop Lead Bloons. After popping 10 layers (5 shots if you're not just dealing with Red Bloons), the Negative Tower will send the collective data from the bloons (yes, those electric orbs could also collect data!) to the Positive Tower, which will use that data to heal a tower in its range by 1 HP. Both towers have the range of a Dart Monkey, and the Nega Tower also has the fire rate of a Dart Monkey too! Price: 1000$ on Medium Path 1 ''NegaPosi Improvement The Nega Tower can now electrocute bloons (for the effect of electrocution, see Tower Properties), and the Posi Tower can now heal towers by 2 HP instead of 1 HP. (Electrocution doesn't work with blimps) ''Price: 850$ on Medium ''NegaPosi Spread The Nega Tower's orbs can now explode, dealing the exact same effect to other bloons, and the Posi Tower can now heal all the towers in its range simultaneously! ''Price: 5200$ on Medium ''NegaPosi Connection The two towers can now create a constant electric ray that connects each other, which acts as a fence that pop every bloons that get past it by 1 layer. ''Price: 1200$ on Medium ''NegaPosi Trap The fence can now also trap any bloon that touches it. After a while, the fence will be disabled, and all the trapped bloons will then be blew around the track and explode, dealing 1 layer damage to themselves and other bloons. If a bloon explodes in the Nega Tower's range, it'll also electrocute the surrounding bloons, and if one explodes in the Positive Tower's range, then the explosion will also heal your towers by 7 HP (reason unknown...). After that, the fence will be reactivated, and all those bloons will be pushed back near the fence because of the magnetic force, but they won't be trapped again. (This is to avoid instant-loss if a bloon get blew away too close to the exit) ''Price: 4900$ on Medium Path 2 ''NegaPosi Switch Adds a mini-ability that recharges really quickly (4 seconds) that allows the two towers to instantly switch places. Doesn't do much in itself, but may allow for more strategic controls ''Price: 300$ on Medium ''NegaPosi Interaction The towers can now send a constant electric orb to each other back and forth. The orb has infinite penetration and can pop bloons by 1 layer. ''Price: 800$ on Medium ''NegaPosi Reaction Now, instead of just sending constant electric orbs, the two towers will instead start shooting electric orbs like that at each other, with the same properties. However, when the two orbs from the two towers meet each other at the middle, they'll then explode, popping surrounding bloons by 2 layers and also electrocuting them! ''Price: 1200$ on Medium ''NegaPosi Combination ''Special Ability: The two towers will fuse at the middile, becoming a golden tower with a "=" symbol. Said tower will pop bloons and heal your towers at the same time, like the two towers combined, but it'll do that thrice faster! After 20 seconds, the tower will split back. Price: 2500$ on Medium Trivia *Inspired by the song NegaPosi*Continues *You should've noticed that Connection seems more like an upgrade of Interaction, not Spread. That's because I actually thought of Interaction first, then Reaction, then Connection, then Spread, and eventually Reaction and Connection overlapped. But since those two are all level 3 upgrades, you can consider there're 2 upgrades for Interaction for you to choose. And they're at the same price, too. Meta07 (talk) 05:11, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Protector towers Category:Conception Gallery